The One He Fell For
by Jihi-Chan
Summary: Ling Yu Chang transfers from a wizarding school in Beijing, China, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But she has been put into Slytherin. Why has this occured and how will it effect everyone? UPDATED! CHAPTERS 5&6 UP! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All of the characters and settings of Harry Potter are all J.K. Rowling's. I do not own any of the characters in this story, with the exception of Ling Yu. _

**The One He Fell For**

Chapter One

A very empty Hogwarts Express pulled up to the station after a long journey from King's Cross Station. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy was visible off in the distance. A sixteen-year-old girl was the only person to get off of the train, gracefully stepping onto the platform. Wearing long, black robes with the uniform of the school underneath she peered around the station, looking to see if any other inhabitants were in plain sight. A large man walked up, taller than any she had ever seen. He smiled warmly, peering down at the young girl before turning to walk towards the castle where the famous school was located.

"You must be Ling Yu Chang, eh?" said Hagrid, the keeper of the grounds at Hogwarts. The girl known as Ling Yu gave him a slight nod, but remained silent as they made their way to the castle. "You must be happy to be attending the same school as your sister, hmm," Hagrid said, giving her a light pat on the back. Being that Hagrid was so large Ling Yu stumbled forward when he patted her on the back. "I've heard your whole family attended Hogwarts, and they were all in Ravenclaw. Is that right?" he asked, hoping that the young girl would answer. "Yeah," Ling Yu replied flatly, not speaking after answering the ground keeper's questions. The rest of the way they both traveled without talking, reaching the castle grounds about a half an hour later.

"Well, here we are." said Hagrid with a sigh of content. "If you go into the great hall, I'm sure you'll find someone who can direct you to Professor Dumbledore's office." Ling Yu's light blue orbs scanned the entry way of the school before they gazed up at the ground's keeper. She nodded, shuffling off into the great hall.

The great hall was dimly lit; candles giving off little light that gave the great hall a quite comfortable, homey feeling. As Ling Yu entered she haulted in the doorway, looking into the great hall to see if anyone could help her. Very few students were in the great hall at the moment, for dinner had just ended a few moments before. Yet, the few that were in there turned and looked only to find a short, asian girl standing in the doorway.

One of the students sitting in the great hall was surrounded by a numerous girls, chatting away happily. Ling Yu frowned and casually made her way over to the group, recognizing the person in the middle of the group immediatly; her sister, Cho. Just as Ling Yu had made her way through the large group of girls, Cho stopped talking. She glowered down at her younger sibling, getting out of her seat to stand in front of her. Each one of Cho's friends gave their famed leader a look of confusion before turning to shrug at one another; each of them wondering who the strange girl that dared to disrupt their group was.

"So, they did actually go through all that trouble to bring someone like you here." Cho replied in a slightly cruel tone. "I'm suprised. Mother and father normally talk about it, but don't go through with it." Ling Yu stared at her older sister for a moment. After staring she opened her mouth, starting to speak to her sister. "Don't be so shocked, Cho. You know they sent me here because they know how much we love each other." Ling Yu exclaimed in a sarcastically happy tone. "Now where is Dumbledore's office?" demanded Ling Yu.

Cho let out quick sigh, grabbing her sister by the wrist. "Sorry everyone, I have to lead my younger sister to Dumbledore's office. She can't do much by herself, you see. She doesn't have the brains." Hearing this caused Ling Yu to hit Cho across her head. "Shut up, Cho. I'm not in the mood for your lame insults." her sister retorted, walking out of the great hall. Cho's friends frowned at her, and then turned to glare at where Ling Yu had exited. Cho frowned and walked out, leaving her friends to whisper quietly to each other about what had just went on.

Quietly the Chang sisters made their way through the long, twisting labyrinth of corridors. After many flights of stairs, numerous muttered incoharent insults, and a few punches in the arms they had finally made it to Dumbledore's office. As Cho reached out to open the door, the handle turned and the door opened by itself. Cho jumped back slightly, hesitantly standing in the door way. "Go on!" Ling Yu said, giving her sister a light push into the headmaster's office. "Bloody hell," Cho cursed under her breath, frowning instantly to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk in front of them both.

"Cho, this must be your sister your parents wrote me about." Dumbledore said with a kind-hearted plastured on his face. Cho gave Dumbledore a weak nod, collapsing into a large, leather armchair. "I bet your excited to be able to attend the same school as your sister. Cho is very well liked at Hogwarts." the headmaster said proudly. Ling Yu mangaged to bring a small smile to her lips at Dumbledore's question. "Why of course, sir. I was so excited to hear that I would be going to the same school as my beloved sister." "That's good to hear! I'm glad your excited. With any luck, you will be in Ravenclaw just like your sister and the rest of your family members."

A moment later the door to Dumbledore's office opened and through it walked four teachers: Professor McGonagal, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout. All of the teachers but Snape smiled down gently at Ling Yu. "Welcome, professors," Dumbledore said, rising from his chair. As he did he picked up a small, tattered old wizard hat. "Are you ready to see what house Ms. Chang will be sorted into?" he asked, staring at his fellow co-workers. Professor Flitwick nodded excitedly, flashing Cho a smirk. "I'm so happy to have another member of the Chang family in my house!" he responded.

"We don't know if she's in your house yet, Flitwick." Snape said in a cold tone. He sneered at the short, balding charms professor before eyeing Ling Yu. "If she's in Ravenclaw, I'll be suprised." he mumbled, waiting for Dumbledore to place the hat on Ling Yu's head. "The time has come for Ling Yu to be sorted!" Dumbledor said happily.

Ling Yu blinked and turned to glance at her sister for a moment. Then, without her realizing, Dumbledore placed the sorting hat onto her head. She frowned for a second, staring up at the dusty, old hat. "Hmmm, another Chang, eh?" said the hat, pausing before speaking again. "She's a very smart one, she is." the hat remarked, pausing to think yet again about where to place her. "She's smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, but it doesn't suit her."

"I bet she'll be in my house." Sprout replied in a high, enthusiastic voice. "Hmmm.." Ling Yu crossed her arms in annoyance, thinking that the sorting would have been finished by now. "You'll be in...SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out, going quiet after another moment. Cho jumped up from her seat and looked at Dumbledore. "This must be a mistake, professor!" she screeched. Each one of the professors turned and raised an eyebrow at Cho, yet Ling Yu stood from her seat, walking over to Snape. "I guess I'm in your house, then." she said with a smirk.

Dumbledore stared at Cho for a moment before smiling over at Snape. "Well, this will certainly be something new, wouldn't you say, Severus?" Snape nodded and looked up at Flitwick who stood, frozen in shock. "This is absurd," he managed to get out. "Since when has a Chang been in Slytherin?" "Since I've came along." Ling Yu said, sneering at Flitwick before exiting the room, leaving Flitwick along with Cho and the other professors in a state of shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ling Yu stood at the bottom of the grand staircase at the entryway of the school, waiting for the professors to come down from Dumbledore's office. She sighed and walked over to the large glass hourglasses containing each house's points so far. Seeing a few red rubies fall into Gryffindor's caused her to jump back, thinking that they couldn't win any at this time of day. Apparently they could though. She studied each hourglass carefully, looking to see what house was in the lead. At the current time, Gryffindor was in first, followed by Slytherin, then Ravenclaw and finally Hufflepuff. Having looked at the house points long enough she turned around only to bump into a boy with platinum blond hair.

"I'm sorry!" Ling Yu said quickly, helping the boy off of the ground. He glared at her with piercing gray orbs that seemed to bore into her soul, then shook his head. "No, it's alright." he replied, dusting his robes off. "Were you looking to see which house is in the lead?" he asked, his eyes studying her features closely. Ling Yu studied the boy's features in return before giving him a slight nod of her head, indicating that she was indeed looking at the hourglasses to see which house was in the lead.

"You don't look fimiliar," said the boy, looking around to see if anyone else was around. "Are you new?" Ling Yu frowned and then gazed down at the ground. "Yeah, I'm new." she replied. "My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy." Draco said suspiciously. "What's your name, and what house are you in?" he questioned, starting to make his way in the direction of the dungeons. "Hopefully you aren't in Gryffindor." Ling Yu shook her head, following closely behind him. "No, I'm in Slytherin. My name is Ling Yu Chang." she told him, looking up the stairs to see Snape descending the grand staircase.

"Chang?" Draco asked, becoming slightly puzzled at Ling Yu's last name. "As in Cho Chang?" he wondered, turning around to face her. A soft, yet annoyed sigh escaped Ling Yu's light pink lips as she again nodded to Draco. "Yes, unfortunately," she replied. "Cho is my sister. But, we don't get along well so my parents sent me to a wizarding school in Beijing, China..Until recently.." Ling Yu exclaimed, drifting off. "They wanted me to be with my sister, so they sent me here." "Well, I'm sorry to hear that your related to her, mate." Draco said, giving her a light pat on the shoulder.

As the two of them walked further and further into the dank, musty smelling dungeons, Ling Yu looked around very little. She mostly kept her head down, thinking about the circumstances of her being brought to Hogwarts. The reason she told Draco wasn't exactly the full truth, for her parents hadn't sent her from school in Beijing just so she could be with her sister. Cho and her hadn't got along for a long time, and they certainly weren't going to tell the reasons to anyone being that they were so personal. The real reason for Ling Yu being sent to Hogwarts was written in a Chinese newspaper that Ling Yu carried with her in her trunk with her other school things and only her parents, her sister, Professor Dumbledore and herself knew about why she had come out of the blue. 'Hopefully he will believe that reason,' Ling Yu thought to herself. 'Because I have no intention of telling him the real one, not if I can help it.'

"How did your sister react when she found out you were in Slytherin?" Draco asked, pausing so that Ling Yu could catch up to him. Ling Yu raised an eyebrow for a moment before letting out malicious laugh. "She was shocked. You should have seen her face. It was priceless." she said, smirking at him slyly. "I take it your the only one in your family that has ever been in Slytherin?" he said, smiling at her slightly. "Yeah, it makes you wonder, doesn't it?" she said, seeing the door to the Slytherin house.

"Werewolf," Draco said flatly, obviously muttering the password to open the door to the house. Within a split second after he had said it, the door to the Slytherin common room swung open; leaving room for them to enter. Draco looked back at Ling Yu before stepping into the common room, waiting for her to enter as well. She frowned, hesitating for a moment before she stepped down into the common room, standing directly behind Draco. He stared at her and then turned on his heel, walking into the sitting room where two large couches were next to a fireplace.

"Malfoy, is that you?" said a shrill voice coming up a staircase above them. A girl with dark hair and a face like a pug frowned, heading down the stairs quickly. She stopped in front of Draco and gave him an angry glare. "Where have you been! Crabbe and Goyle have been looking everywhere for you." she spat, finally noticing Ling Yu. Seeing Ling Yu caused her to narrow her eyes, turning to look at Draco once again.

"Who's this, Draco? Why'd you bring her here?" she interrogated. "Calm down, Pansy. This is Ling Yu. She just arrived and was sorted into our house, that's why I brought her here." he said coldly, glaring at her for being so rude. "She's Chang's sister." he told her, collapsing onto one of the couches next to the fireplace. "Cho Chang? Why would a Chang be put into Slytherin. They are all in Ravenclaw." Pansy replied, eyeing Ling Yu even more. "Whatever the case, I'm not trusting her." she sneered, turning to walk up the stairs. Finally Ling Yu opened her mouth, turning to look directly at Pansy with her light blue eyes. "You don't have to trust me. Then again, I wouldn't exactly trust anyone with the name 'Pansy' either." Ling Yu retorted, sitting down next to Draco.

"Wha-!" Pansy said, speechless at Ling Yu's comment. "Draco! Your going to let her talk about me like that!" she screamed. Draco yawned and sat up on the couch, taking a quick glance at Pansy, and then at Ling Yu. "Well, you deserved it." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Her eyes narrowed once more into tiny slits, hearing Draco's remark. "Some friend you are, Malfoy!" she said, rushing up the stairs and slamming the door to the girl's dorm. "Don't worry about her," Draco told Ling Yu. "She's just jealous because she won't be the center of attention anymore around here."

Ling Yu yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Too bad for her, I guess." she mumbled, starting to walk up the stairs. "I'm a bit tired. I think I'll turn in for the night." she replied, looking down at him while she headed up the stairs. Draco nodded and smirked devilishly at her. "Alright, the girl's dorm is up there." he told her, pointing to the door that Pansy had rushed into. "Thank you. It was nice to meet you, and I hope to see you tomorrow." she said, bowing to him deeply. She then opened the door and walked into the girl's dorm, leaving him there to think about the new girl that had just walked into his life from out of the blue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

The sun began to rise in the early morning; it's rays shining into the Slytherin girl's dorm. As a ray hit Ling Yu on the face, she stirred for a moment and then stumbled out of bed sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Once she was more awake, she glanced around the room at the other sleeping girls. Pansy was sleeping in the middle of her bed; the blankets as well as her hair all jumbled up in a mess. Millicent Bulstrode's body seemed to take up almost the entire bed, and her snoring was quite loud, which suprisingly didn't wake up the other girls in the dorm.

Not wanting to wake up her fellow room mates, Ling Yu tiptoed as quietly as she could over to her trunk. The trunk was made of fine wood, most likely mahogany or something of that sort. Her initials were carved onto the sides of it, so no one would be able to steal it if it ever got misplaced. Luckily for her it didn't happen often. The lid of the trunk opened with a click, seeming to be loud enough to wake the other girls, yet they didn't stir.

Ling Yu's belongings were placed so precisely in her trunk that you could find exactly where everything went in an instant. Being neat was one of the things Ling Yu liked to pride herself in, and her family liked it that way. Numerous things were inside her trunk: uniforms for school, other clothes for the weekends and special occasions, scrolls of parchment, quill pens, different size spell books written in English as well as Chinese, makeup, hair ornaments, and a few personal possessions.

Knowing where everything in her trunk was she grabbed a uniform, a pair of socks, her shoes and a fine-toothed jade comb and closed her trunk. Holding her articles of clothing she made her way to the washroom to get dressed for her first day of school. It didn't take Ling Yu long at all to change, because about five minutes later she walked out of the washroom wearing the Hogwarts school uniform and robes. The Slytherin crest was visible on the left side of her robes, indicating obviously what house and possibly gave away a few clues as to what her personality was like.

After exiting the washroom Ling Yu re-entered the girl's dorm, placing her pajamas and her comb back into her trunk. Fully dressed in her new attire, Ling Yu walked over to the full-length mirror to make sure she looked presentable for her first day. Ling Yu stared into the mirror with an emotionless expression; her reflection staring back in the same fashion.

Seeing that the other girls were still asleep caused a mischievious smirk to spread across Ling Yu's face. She silently slinked over to Pansy's bed and grabbed the matress, pulling it up into the air high enough so that Pansy fell onto the ground. She then dropped the matress and gazed down at Pansy, laughing quietly. "Rise and shine, beautiful. You don't want to be late for school, do you?" she asked, walking out of the dorm with her correct books and school supplies. Pansy cursed under her breath and got up from the ground slowly, sneering at Ling Yu as she left the room. "Don't worry, Chang, I'll make your days Hogwarts a living hell." she whispered to herself, waking up the other girls a few minutes after the incident had occured.

The halls of Hogwarts were crowed like normal. Students were busy strolling down the long corridors, carrying on friendly conversations as they made their way to class. Others didn't talk at all, dreading the fact that they would have to put up with their least favorite teacher. A few of the kids just blended in with the crowds, seeming to go unnoticed while making their way to the first class of the day. Ling Yu was one of these people, not wanting to cause any unwanted attention to herself as she descended up the moveable staircases to the seventh floor where her first class, Transfiguration, was located.

Finally Ling Yu had reached the seventh floor after weaving through students that were slowly making their way up in the same direction. If there was one thing that bothered Ling Yu the most, it was being late for classes, or anything else for that matter. Opening the door she walked into the room, looking around to see if anyone she knew was already there. A few students from Gryffindor were already in their seats, along with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

Ling Yu smiled at the fact that someone she knew was already there. As she began to make her way over Draco's table a young girl with bushy brown hair stopped infront of her, smiling warmly. "Hello! It's nice to meet you!" she said happily. "Hi.." Ling Yu mumbled quietly, glancing over at Draco. "My name's Hermione Granger! I'm from Gryffindor! I just wanted to introduce myself," she said quickly. "You must be Ling Yu, is that correct?" "You talk to much." Ling Yu said, maneuvering her way around Hermione.

"Well, that was rude!" Hermione gasped, crossing her arms. "She didn't want to be introduced to a mudblood like you, Granger." Draco sneered. "Shove off, Malfoy!" Ron retorted as Hermione made her way back over to the table where Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley sat. Just as Hermione had sat down Professor McGonagall strolled into the classroom. "Take your seats everyone, take your seats!" McGonagall ordered. Right after she had entered the room she immediately began lecturing the class on transfiguration.

"Now we are going to transform chairs int--.." McGonagall tried to explain, but was cut off by someone entering the classroom. Pansy Parkinson and the other Slytherin girls sauntered into the room twenty minutes late, smiling smugly as if they didn't even care. McGonagall frowned and turned to look straight at them. "Ms. Parkinson, please tell me why you and the other Slytherin girls are late." she commanded, waiting patiently for an answer. "Oh, no reason, Professor." Pansy said casually. "We were just looking at this newspaper article we found in our dorm room." she replied, holding up the newspaper that Ling Yu kept hidden in her trunk. Even though originally the paper was written in Chinese characters, it was plainly visible that Pansy and her friends had put a spell on it to translate the article into English. She turned to Ling Yu and smiled evilly before looking back at McGonagall. "It's very interesting, Professor. It explains everything about Ling Yu and her reason for being here. Do you want me to read it out loud?" she asked. Ling Yu's eyes widened upon seeing the paper, remembering everything that happened before she had even gotten on the train to leave for Hogwarts.

_Well there you have it everyone! Chapter Three! Please tell me what you think! I really hope you enjoyed it!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  


Pansy laughed mischieviously, still dangling the faded newspaper article in front of her face. "Really, Professor McGonagall, I don't think we should let a person like Ling Yu be attending Hogwarts. It would give us a bad name." she replied, starting to stroll up to Professor McGonagall. "I wouldn't be the only one at here giving this school a bad name, Parkinson. You better watch who your talking about." Ling Yu said hotly, standing up from her seat.

"Pansy," Professor McGonagall whispered, walking up close to her. "I really don't think you should be telling everyone personal information about Ling Yu. It isn't nice." Pansy frowned and turned to look at Ling Yu, shooting her a glare that showed she didn't care at all how nice it was. "I don't care, Professor. I'm scared that a person like her attends this school, and is in my house." she said a bit louder, getting the rest of the class' attention.

"She was expelled you know," Pansy informed everyone. "It says so right here in this little article." she began, pacing around the room. Ling Yu, on the other hand, just stood near her seat as if she wasn't even listening. "Do you all want to know why?" she asked the class, turning to give a smug smile at Malfoy. The students turned to watch Pansy, a few of which nodded their heads for her to continue. "Well.." Pansy started off, "it says here that she cursed a boy at her school so bad, that he's in a magical coma and can't get out of it." she replied matter-of-factly. "He's in St. Mungo's where the doctors are trying to figure out a way to cure him. What did he do to make you so mad, Ling Yu?" Pansy asked in a sarcastically caring tone.

Ling Yu looked up at Pansy with a warm smile, beginning to walk in her direction. "Well, Pansy, I'll be happy to inform you about what he did." she said sweetly. "Do you want me to tell you?" she asked, inclining her head a bit. "Oh yes, please!" giggled Pansy enthusiastically.

At the precise moment that Ling Yu opened her mouth to speak, her hand shot from her robes. Her hand clasped on fiercely to the collar of Pansy's robes as she started to drag her out of the classroom. Pansy let out a shrill screech; obviously shocked from being dragged out of the class. The students of the class also were in shock, for most of them had got out of their seats and were rushing out of the classroom to see what was going to happen. Ling Yu just smiled in a very friendly, yet evil sort of manner, bringing Pansy up close to her face.

"First of all, Parkinson, I haven't liked you from the moment I laid eyes on you." Ling Yu murmured sharply. "Secondly, I didn't appreciate you going through my personal belongings in hopes of finding a way to make me look bad. They would have found out anyway, trust me." she said, continuing to grasp onto Pansy so she couldn't escape. "And as for telling everyone about my little incident," Ling Yu whispered, suddenly hurling Pansy down the marble stairs ferociously. Pansy collapsed on the cold marble floor below the flight of stairs, laying in a twisted heap with her wand on the floor next to her hand.

The students gasped and backed away, noticing that Pansy was now on the sixth floor below. Ling Yu walked down to Pansy gingerly, placing her foot over the wand on the ground. "Maybe you'll remember it all in the hospital wing, because your obviously too unconcious to remember it now." sneered Ling Yu at the motionless girl in front of her. She smirked, and then stepped on her wand, causing it to break in half so it was no longer usable. "Maybe you'll think twice about trying to make me look bad." she scoffed at Pansy. After speaking to her new-found enemy she turned and looked up at everyone else who was watching. The rest of the students in her class all stood there; their eyes wide in fear. Draco had just walked out of the classroom and gasped only to find Pansy on the ground on the sixth floor. Ling Yu stared at him for a mere moment, before turning and walking down the rest of the marble stairs into the darkness until she was no longer able to be seen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Ling Yu, wait!" Draco called out, rushing down the stairs after her. Without looking back Ling Yu hesitated before finally stopping, waiting for Draco to catch up with her. When he finally did catch up, he was panting heavily. "What?" she asked coldly, staring down at him. "Wh-...Why'd you do that?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Someone had to teach her that she can't go through other's things. Besides, maybe she'll stop messing with me now." she stated, walking into the dungeons.

"Hey," Draco said, starting to follow Ling Yu closely behind once more. "Where are you going now? We still have class, yo--.." "I never thought you were the person to care about being class Draco. Don't tell me you've turned into Granger." Ling Yu interrupted, making her way into the Slytehrin common room. "I have not turned into Granger!" Draco replied gruffly, sitting down upon one of the large sofas. "If you say so, Malfoy."

Without Draco noticing Ling Yu slipped up into the girl's dormitory. However, when she got to the door what she saw caused her to take a step backwards, making her almost fall down the stairs back into the common room. All of her pocessions from her trunk were thrown about the room everywhere. Old essays on parchmet written in Chinese littered the floor. Her neatly folded clothes were in every possible place in the room you could imagine. Annoyed, Ling Yu clentched her fists as she started to pick everything up, putting it back away in its proper place. "Damn you, Pansy..I'll get you back eventually." Ling Yu thought to herself.

After she had finished cleaning Ling Yu walked back down into the common room, only to find Draco sleeping on the sofa. He laid there peacefully, dreaming of something happy since there was a smile across his face. Seeing him like that gave Ling Yu an idea. Quietly she tip-toed over to the sofa, taking a few steps back. Then she started running towards the sofa, jumping into the air only to land on top of him. "BLOODY HE---" "Rise and shine, beautiful!" Ling Yu giggled, peering down at him.

"What was that for, Chang!" said Draco, shocked at what had just happened. "I don't know. I just felt like it." Ling Yu replied playfully, getting off of him. Letting out a content sigh she twirled around for a moment and then plopped down next to him. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, Malfoy.."

"Who do you know would enjoy getting jumped on, Ling Yu?" Draco questioned. Ling Yu simply shrugged, leaning on his shoulder. "I don't know." she stated, closing her eyes. Draco blinked, staring at her for a moment. 'Why is she so close to me?' he thought, wondering if he should push her away. He then smiled lightly, deciding that he liked her where she was.

They sat there for a moment like that before Ling Yu opened her eyes, noticing how she was sitting. "Uh..Sorry.." she mumbled sheepishly, moving away. "It's ok. I didn't mind." Draco replied back quietly, sliding closer to her. Ling Yu raised an eyebrow, moving closer to the arm of the sofa. Yet, Draco moved closer to her still until he was inches away from her face.

"..." Seeing him so close to her cause her to blush lightly. He smirked and moved over to her side, speaking into her ear. "Don't blush, it makes us Slytherins look bad." he whispered before sliding off of the sofa. Ling Yu sat there for a moment, a bit taken back by the recent happenings before nodding to Draco's command. "Right, I won't then." she said. Hearing her say that made him turn around and smirk at her mischieviously before walking off into the boy's dorms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

  
"Now that we don't have a keeper for our team, we'll have to find one," Draco complained to Ling Yu after his quidditch practice which Ling Yu always made she she attended. The old keeper of the Slytherin team had recently graduated, and they now needed to find a new one in order to continue playing. However, none of the players wanted the to take the responsibility of finding someone. "We better find someone half way decent otherwise we don't have the slightest chance at winning!" he rambled on even though Ling Yu was only partially listening.

"Chang!" Draco said in an attempt to bring his companion back to reality. "Hmm..Oh, what?" Ling Yu asked in a semi dream-like state. "Where you even listening to me?" he interrogated. "I'll do it," Ling Yu interrupted without even answering his question, "Be the keeper for the Slytherin team, I mean." stated Ling Yu in a pridefilled tone.

"You?" "Be the keeper of our team!" Draco uttered in disbelief. Raising one of his fine eyebrows he gaped at the small-framed Asian girl beside him with little interest. "Excuse me for being so rude, Chang, but I don't think that you can fl--" "I can fly very, very well, thank you, Mr. I-Was-Allowed-To-Join-The-Quidditch-Team-To-Play-The-Seeker-Just-Because-My-Father-Bought-The-Whole-Team-Nimbus-2001s." retorted Ling Yu spitefully.

"That was cold, Ling Yu." muttered Draco, slightly embarrased about the circumstances of him getting on the team. "It may be, but I'll get on the team on talent, not because my parents have the money." she sneered as she stared at him. "In any case, we'll have a better team this way and we might even have a chance at winning the cup, since Gryffindor has one the past few. Am I correct?" she wondered, hoping that he would answer quickly. Instead of giving her a straight answer, however, Draco merely nodded, grumbling something incoharent that Ling Yu payed no heed to. 

"Christmas is coming up soon, you know?" Draco told Ling Yu who shot him a quick glance before staring down the hallway ahead.

"Yeah, I know." Ling Yu responded, the least bit of interest in her voice. "I suppose your going back home to spend the holidays with your mum and dad, right?" Smiling this time instead of using his normal smirk he nodded to his friend, "Yeah, I'm going back home for the holidays." "What about you, what are you doing?" he asked curiously, wondering if she too, would be heading home for the holidays. "I'm staying here. There isn't much use going home." she exclaimed, opening the door to walk inside the cozy, welcoming school.

"Why do you think that there isn't much use in going home?" Draco continued, seeming to be asking more questions today than Ling Yu had been. All of the questions seemed to catch Ling Yu off guard for a moment because she gave him a strange look before shrugging. "My family doesn't really celebrate Christmas. We do, it just isn't as big. We are more into celebrating New Year's." she told him as they strolled through the dimly lit corridors. "And anyway, I'm not really welcomed at home. My parents always gush over my sister and her great achievements. Then they look at me and say: "Ling Yu, why can't you be like Cho! She is a good student with many friends who everyone loves. But not you! You get poor grades and you barely have any friends at all!" ..It's really annoying." she said with a sigh. "Not that I mind, it's better than them not talking to me at all." she continued. "At least it's something.."

Draco nodded thoroughly, listening to every word Ling Yu said as if he were actually trying to make an attempt about her life. It seemed slightly sad to hear that her family didn't think much of her as his family thought about him. But nevertheless, he couldn't change how they felt. Draco merely smiled and gave her a light pat on the back in hopes of making her feel better. Ling Yu smiled in return and shook her head, stepping into the common room.

"Tryouts for quidditch will be after the Christmas holidays, when all the snow melts. Alright, Ling Yu?" "Yeah, I'll be there. Don't worry." she said with a wink, heading up to her room to put her books away. "Why do you want me to join the team, anyway?" she asked even though she was already halfway up the stairs. "N-..No reason. I mean, we don't have any girls on our team, and it would be nice to have one on there for a change, you know?" he said, trying to think of the right way to put what he was trying to say into words.

"Well, alright." Ling Yu said with a slight sigh. "I guess I'll do it. It's better than Pansy doing it, just think how she'd be all over the goal. She'd probably run into one of the posts," she said with a laugh, giving Draco a wave. "I guess I'll see you when we go to Hogsmeade, right?" she asked him, hoping that they would be able to go together. He flashed her his trademark smirk with a nod of his head. "Of course, I'll see you then." She smiled more broadly this time and nodded in agreement, disappearing into her room to get ready for the trip to Hogsmeade she was going to take with Draco, as well as the rest of the sixth year students.


End file.
